¡Te lo advierto, Sirius!
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: One-shot. James y Lily acaban de casarse. Al regresar de la luna de miel, Sirius no sale de su casa; no comprende que quieren estar solos. Es hora de que ahora sea Lily vs. Sirius.


_ Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece.  
_

_Resumen: One-shot. James y Lily acaban de casarse. Al regresar de la luna de miel, Sirius no sale de su casa; no comprende que quieren estar solos. Es hora de que ahora sea Lily vs. Sirius._

_ OJO: Lo que este entre comillas "" son los pensamientos._

**¡Te lo advierto, Sirius!**

**Por Stefania.potter**

Primer día:

Dos jóvenes caminaban por la acera de una calle casi desierta, en un lugar llamado el valle de godric. El bacón sacaba del taxi por lo menos cinco maletas mientras la joven hablaba con el taxista.

-Señor ¿Cómo es posible que por unos cuantos kilómetros sea tanto dinero? –repetía ella por enésima vez.

-Señorita, lo siento, cobro por tiempo y distancia. Usted vio que habia mucho trafico…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es imposible que…

-Lily ya, déjalo. Pagale al hombre de una buena vez.- Dijo el joven de desordenados cabellos negros.

-No, James. Esto es un abuso…

James no dijo mas, le arrebato los billetes de la mano y se los entrego al hombre que no tardo en poner en marcha el vehículo amarillo.

-¡James!

-Yo insistí en que usáramos el autobús noctámbulo, pero tú dijiste que no. Así que le hubieras pagado al hombre y ya.

-James es que no…

-Lily…- Dijo con un tono de advertencia.

Lily suspiro resignada, se puso el bolso sobre el hombro y tomo una maleta con cada mano. El pelinegro se las arreglo para cargar las otras tres maletas y ambos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña puerta de madera que daba entrada a un hermoso jardín verde que rodeaba una pintoresca mansión.

-¿Es aquí?- musito sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Así es. La casa de mis padre, abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí- Lo interrumpió Lily antes de que se pusiera a decir todos los tatara que le alcanzaran antes de tener que respirar de nuevo.

Ambos siguieron avanzando hacia la casa y antes de que James tocara el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par dando entrada a una total oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo la voz temblorosa de Lily, y como respuesta las luces se encendieron mostrando el recibidor con muebles finos y paredes de colores suaves.

En una de las sillas tapizadas con tela escarlata y dorada se encontraba sentado un hombre muy atractivo de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, alto, fornido y con un sedoso cabello negro. Sirius Black se encontraba sentado con cierta elegancia natural, piernas sobre un banco y con una revista en manos.

-¿Sirius?

-OH! ¿Qué tal James? … Lily- dijo esto ultimo con cierto rencor y dejando la revista a un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?- Pregunto James dejando las maletas en el suelo.

-Bueno… no quería dejarlos solos en sus primeros años de matrimonio, así que me mude aquí.

-¡¡QUÉ?!- estalló Lily.

-Sirius no creo que…- comenzó James, pero Sirius simplemente se puso de pie y paso los brazos sobre los hombros de los dos chicos, como si fueron camaradas de toda la vida. (De hecho lo eran, ¿O no?)

-No se preocupen por nada. Bonnie ya limpió la casa de pies a cabeza, bajo mis ordenes claro.

James abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta. Lily se mantenía callada, sin embargo en su rostro se comenzaba a acentuar un ligero color rojo.

-No tienen que agradecerme nada.

Les dio una palmadita en la espalda y sin decir mas. Tomo su revista y comenzó a subir las elegantes escaleras de caracol hacia el piso superior. Lily miro a James con reproche; este lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar las maletas y subir las escaleras detrás de Sirius hacia la habitación principal.

James se encontraba acostado en una gran cama ya con pijama, leyendo un libro bajo la luz de una lámpara que se encontraba sobre una mesita de noche. Lily salió del bajo con solo un camisón rojo con encaje, se paró en el marco de la puerta provocando a James, pero el seguía con la vista fija en el libro.

-Ejem… - comenzó a hacer sonidos con la garganta. Pero James seguía mirando el libro…- Mi amor- dijo lo mas sensual que pudo. Él seguía sin escuchar- ¡James!- Ahora sí que volteó.

Lily cambio su expresión de coraje a una mucho mas sensual y se comenzó a acercar a la cama lentamente. James estaba embelezado, lo mas irónico era que de su boca entreabierta ya salía una gota de saliva. Lily corrió las sabanas y se quito la bata mostrando su lencería también con encajes rojos, James ya estaba casí para tomarla en sus brazos cuando…

¡PUM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Lily pego un salto y un pequeño grito se escapo de su boca; James yacía sobre el suelo enredado en las sabanas. Después de que el humo se disipo un poco, vieron con mas claridad la silueta de un hombre alto y fornido.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Black!- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Lily se apresuro a tomar su bata y ponérsela sobre el cuerpo.

Acto seguido: Se encuentran tres jóvenes de no mas de 20 años sobre un cama, tapados hasta el cuello con las sabanas blancas. Un muchacho de cabello azabache desordenados, una pelirroja preciosa con ojos verdes y el tercer miembro que se encontraba justo en medio de la pareja, un joven de mirada plateada y cabello largo.

James y Lily intercambiaban miradas sin decir nada, mientras Sirius se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y tarareaba una canción sin sentido. Lily clavo su verde mirada en Sirius y James negó lentamente con la cabeza; ella asintió con mas fuerza con el labio superior casi desaparecía del coraje que sentía.

-Este… Sirius…

-¿Si, James?

-Este… er… no se como decirte pero…

-¡Vete de aquí! –Interrumpió Lily- arruinaste quizás la mejor noche de mi vida, Black. Compre lencería nueva y ahora ya no tendrá resultado porque ya me la vió. ¡Y todo por tus idioteces!

-Evans…

-¡No! ¡Entiende, ahora soy la señora Potter, Lily Potter! ¡Y quiero estar sola con mi marido! ¡¿No miras que intentamos hacer hijos y tus nos interrumpes?!

James aguantó la risa, mientras Sirius la miraba con los ojos como plato. El atractivo joven paso sus ojos de su mejor amigo a la esposa de este y de nuevo a James, y así sucesivamente hasta que unos acusadores ojos verdes le dijeron que se largara de nuevo.

Completamente derrotado salió de la cama, agarró su almohada y salió dando un portazo.

-¿Ah… en que estábamos? –preguntó James con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

Segundo día:

"Ummm… ¿Qué es esto? Es… es como áspero… sí, es áspero pero a la vez esta húmedo… PUAG huele un poco mal…" James abrió lentamente un ojo y miró a su alrededor, se encontró con un cabello pelirrojo sobre una almohada a su lado, pero… ¿Qué era eso áspero y húmedo? Abrió el segundo ojo y lo que vio, no le gusto nada.

-¡Canuto!

"¿Si, mi amor?"

Dio un saldo en la cama tirando el perro negro que estaba sobre él. ¡Eso era! ¿LA lengua de Canuto? James simuló vomitar. ¡Canuto le había lamido los labios! ¡Que asco!

-¡Canuto! ¡Me besaste!

"Si lo hice, ¿y que?"

El perro negro comenzó a ladrar y James se apresuró a taparle el hocico con las manos.

-¡Chissst! Sí se entera Lily que me besaste se va a poner muy celosa. Y no dudo en que te echara de la casa con todo y cepillo de dientes.

"¡No! Ella no me puede echar de la casa, además tu esas aquí para ser mi abogado"

Canuto lo miró con ojitos de perro abandonado.

-Lo siento, Canuto. Tú sabes que las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes, ahora estoy casado y ya pronto deberías tu también de sentar cabeza.

"Lo siento pero no entiendo"

El perro negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se recostó en el suelo con la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras.

-Lo mejor sería que regresaras a vivir con Remus.

"¡Nunca!"

Canuto volvió negar y puso de nuevo su cabeza sobre las patas delanteras.

-Esta bien. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, pero por el amor de Dios, no nos interrumpas en la noche. Ya te dijo ella anoche que practicamos como hacer hijos.

"¿Qué? ¡No inventes, James! ¿Con esa loca a la que llamas esposa? Te aseguro que yo soy mejor que ella"

Al parecer esto último molesto a Sirius, porque se puso de pie y comenzó a ladrar con mucha fuerza. James se subió encima de él intentado taparle el hocico pero el seguía ladrando, entre la pelea Canuto mordió a James en la mano.

-¡Canuto me has mordido!

"Lo siento. Fue sin intención.

Como disculpa el le lamió la herida mientras Lily abría los ojos.

En la hora del almuerzo Lily se encontraba ayudando a Bonnie la elfa domestica de los Potter a cocinar, mientras James y Sirius jugaban Quidditch en los jardines. Después de terminar, entre las dos montaron un pequeño comedor campestre en el patio trasero y sirvieron la comida, cuando todo estuvo listo, Lily llamó a los hombres.

-¡James, Sirius! ¡Ha comer!

Sirius bajo rápidamente de su escoba y se sentó a comer sin disimular siquiera su hambre. Mordía la carne, los pan, bebía jugo de calabaza, etc, etc, etc. James siguió jugando un poco más hasta que de nuevo la voz de su pelirroja lo llamó.

-¡James ha comer! – gritó Lily desde la mesa sirviéndose comida.

Sirius terminó de comer y para darle el asiento a James se convirtió en perro, asi devoró su postre. Se mantuvo a un lado de James todo el tiempo y cada vez que Lily intentaba robarle un beso, él comenzaba a gruñir. Cuando terminaron de comer, se fue y se recostó bajo un árbol, se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque una sombra delgada y curveada le tapo el sol.

"¿Qué sucede, Lily?"

-Sirius. Deja en paz a James. Tienes que entender que él ya no esta soltero, es mi esposo ahora.

"Perdóname, pero no entiendo"

-Él me quiere a mí, y si no fuera porque eres su mejor amigo ya te hubiera echado de la casa tal y como lo estoy haciendo yo.

"No me iré"

Sirius negó con la cabeza y con la barriga hacia arriba cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

-¡Te lo advierto, Sirius! Deja en paz a James. Deja de ser él amigo celoso.

"¡No soy celoso! James era mío antes que tuyo"

-¡Ya te dije! Te quiero fuera de la casa esta misma noche. –Gritó por ultimo Lily, y meneando su falda se alejo furiosa hasta el interior de la casa. Canuto la ignoró y siguió recostado con la barriga hacia arriba mientras el sueño invadía.

-Sirius… Sirius…

"Deja de picarme las costillas, James"

James Potter se encontraba arrodillado al lado de un canuto medio dormido picándole las costillas, haber si así se despertaba, parecía que lo estaba logrando.

-Sirius… necesitamos hablar.

Al fin abrió los ojos y se convirtió en humano antes de decir más.

-¿De que hablaremos?

-De Lily.- dijo serio James.

-HAY no. Ese demonio pelirrojo otra vez no.

-Sirius debes entender que ella es mi esposa. Tengo qu pasar tiempo de caridad con ella. (Sabes a que me refiero)

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-Sólo pienso que tendrías menos problemas con Lily y que además Remus no estaría solo. Ya sabes… necesita apoyo después de la luna llena.

-Sí. Lo entiendo.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- preguntó James.

-Naa. Solo es difícil acostumbrarse a que ya no eres soltero.- Sirius se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo- No te preocupes. Hoy mismo me voy.

Sirius se alejo de James hacia la casa para recoger sus cosas y mudarse con Remus. "Que quede claro, que no lo hice por ella, si no porque tu me lo pediste"

FIN


End file.
